Eileen Irenic
Eileen Irenic is a main character in Rewritten, Justice, ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Eileen Irenic is a former shopkeeper on Oak Street in the Gardens who later becomes the founder of the Toon Resistance. Upon the return from Exodus, she was elected by acclamation to the Mayorship of Toontown. She accepted in an interim capacity until the next election, but continued to serve as the leader of the Toon Resistance. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Eileen Irenic made her first appearance in "Genesis" when she exited her shop in Daisy's Gardens only to witness the arrival of the first ever Cog Building. It was dropped on one of her friend's stores on Oak Street, taken over by a Penny Pincher. In "The Last Laff," while in Fantasyland, Esmeralda asked her if she had seen a Toon Portal. She was present on Walrus Way in "Remembrance" when the first Toon died at the hands of the Cogs. She vowed to act. By the time of Exodus in "Doomsday," Eileen had already formed the Toon Resistance, though it had little traction and was unsuccessful in preventing the Exodus from Toontown. She was in Toontown Central during the Exodus in "Rain." Upon her return in "Irenic," she was suddenly promoted to Mayor of Toontown when the Toons force Flippy to resign. She accepted the role in an interim capacity and asked that elections be held at normal time. She committed herself to ridding Toontown of the Cogs and building the Toon Resistance. Her backstory was explored in "Irenic." She had a husband, Paul, and two children named Irene and Constantine. One year before Exodus, shortly after she witnessed the Cog Building fall in "Genesis," her own shop was overtaken by Bossbot cogs. She was separated from her family inside the building and managed to escape alone. Knowing she could not return to the building alone defenseless, she was unable to save her family before Exodus. All three members of her family died as part of Operation Sever to convert Toons to Cogs. In "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," Eileen was oriented to the Gags along with the Clark Family. The orientation was conducted by Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive. She was impressed with the result and began working on a Gag training program, which ultimately led to ToonTasks. Eileen moved into Flippy's office and that same night held the first official meeting of the revamped Toon Resistance, which drew a large crowd. She committed herself to the cause of ridding Toontown of the Cogs. In "Evil Incarnate (Part 1), Eileen met with Constance Miller to formulate a plan to capture Dr. Molecule. After reviewing the minimal knowledge about him and interviewing Flippy Flopper, they assembled a reconaissance team consisting of Doctor, Piggy Pie, Violet Vance, and Dr. Hyla Sensitive. The mission occurs in "Evil Incarnate (Part 2)" and they discover Adam Molecule's cabin, his journal, a secret underground bunker, and eventually his body. Eileen is irate at finding Molecule's body, as she badly wanted to bring him to justice. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Eileen led Toon Resistance members to the discovery of Sellbot Headquarters and witnessed the return of the Cogs after nearly half a year of hiding. Eileen later comforted Professor Pete after Clan Destine resurfaced. In "Snatched," Eileen was appalled to find a member of the Toon Resistance, Detective Lima, had been kidnapped by the Cogs and taken into Sellbot HQ. She assembled a team with Constance Miller to storm the headquarters and recover the Cogs. Using Cog suits developed by Dr. Hyla Sensitive, Eileen planned to storm Sellbot Headquarters the morning after, but moved the plan when Dr. Kilo Byte was also kidnapped. In "Sack of the Sellbots," Eileen was part of the eight-person Toon Resistance team, along with Constance Miller, Piggy Pie, Doctor, Tori Dorrance, Violet Vance, Dr. Hyla Sensitive, and Horace Calves, who first stormed Sellbot Headquarters and defeated the Sellbot Vice President. The team successfully recovered the kidnapped Detective Lima and Dr. Kilo Byte. Eileen also became suspicious after Dr. Byte's kidnapping that perhaps there was a mole within the Toon Resistance reporting to the Cogs. Eileen returned to Sellbot HQ after Soggy Bottom was kidnapped and fought the VP for a second time. Soggy Bottom was rescued, but Eileen was suspicious that something was off about the shopkeeper. In "Doctor Who?," Eileen asked Piggy PIe, Doctor, and Tori Dorrance to look for her lost family while they did the same for Professor Pete. Eileen also expressed no interest in running for reelection to the Mayoral office. Constance presented Eileen with Cog memos from the Sellbot Factory, including one that detailed the location of a "site" for an unspecified project and another that was a diagram of a cat's anatomy. The latter reminded Eileen of Ash Ingalls. Eileen had an eventful day in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" when, after ordering a vase from Clarabelle Cow, she discovered through interviews and logic that twenty-six of the twenty-eight survivors of the Final Battle were actually traitors to the Toons. Toons like Professor Prepostera, Herb Clark, and Flim Flam were funneling information to the Cogs. Eileen and Constance determined that Operation Sever was designed to brainwash Toons to think and act like Cogs. These so-called Togs were quickly rounded up in "Clandestine" by Constance Miller and imprisoned beneath Toon HQ. Eileen's hunch about Soggy Bottom proved correct, when it was discovered that Soggy Bottom was in fact converted into a Tog during her captivity with the Sellbots. In the same episode, Eileen wandered her empty house and yearned to have her family back. In the first half of the finale, "Heaven Found," Eileen and Constance Miller visit the theatre owned by Geneva George and discover Alice Carver safe and sound. Eileen questions Alice about the Togs, and learns that what they have found about the 27 Togs to be true. She promised Alice and Bradley Wolfe intense security from the Cogs. In the second half of the finale, "Hell Bound," Eileen and the Toon Council were briefed by Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe about the extent of the Cog empire. At that time, the power goes out and it is revealed that the Cogs have taken residence in a Cog building and are sapping the power from Toontown Central. Eileen then learned that Doctor was kidnapped and was being converted into a Tog. Eileen assembled a team to recover Doctor and shut down Operation Sever, including Piggy Pie, Dr. Kilo Byte, and Flippy Flopper, who Eileen accepted on the trip reluctantly. The four progress through the unusual Cog building until they reach what they think is the top. Closer examination revealed otherwise, and the four stumbled upon an enormous machine used for Tog conversions. When they were trapped inside the chamber containing the machine and power source, Flippy sacrificed himself to save the town and allow the Toons a better strike at the Cogs. This is successful, and Eileen, Piggy Pie, and Dr. Byte can progress to the top floor. They fight the remaining Cogs in the darkened room, with the power being killed by Flippy's sacrifice. Seven Toons are rescued, but the four Togs follow an unmasked Chairman out of the building. The Chairman quarrels with Eileen, and declares it is his turn in their game. ''Justice'' Eileen Irenic returned in "Aftershock" as she was pulled from the wreckage of the Cog building on Loopy Lane. She helped with the cleanup effort and immediately began to coordinate a strike on the Cog headquarters. Before the Toon Council meeting, she met Mata Hairy, a reclusive criminal from Dreamland who offered the key to Cashbot Headquarters. Though reluctant to work with her, she ultimately extended an offer to Mata to work fulltime in Cashbot Headquarters. She led the Toon Council meeting to plan a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters. She threatened to remove Paula Behr, Mortimer Myles, and Ahab Ishmael from the Council if they did not comply. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Eileen became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Dollar Mint. After Flippy's funeral in "Dim as an Ember," Eileen met with the Election Committee to discuss the upcoming Toon elections. She was unimpressed by the list of Mayoral candidates until she learned that Constance was running. A flashcback in the episode featured her husband, Paul, and newborn son, Constantine. They had attended the inauguration of Mickey Elias. On Election Night in "Voice to the Chorus," Eileen was succeeded by Constance Miller, which is the outcome for which Eileen had hoped. Earlier that day, she had received a report on Cashbot HQ from Mata Hairy. She later consoled Piggy Pie when both reflected on their lost families. In "Trouble," Eileen hosted her final Toon Council meeting as Mayor. The meeting was suddenly derailed, however, when an incriminating, and ersatz, autopsy was delivered by Sepulchra Rigor, incriminating Constance Miller in a scandal for her failure to save two Toons in the Oak Street tunnel collapse. The report was written in part by Mortimer Myles who wanted to see Constance undone. Though this was resolved by Hyla Sensitive, who determined Mortimer's complicity, it was still a traumatic experience for both Eileen and Constance. Eileen later suffered another blow when the Cashbot Headquarters attack went south and the Cogs made an unexpected ambush against the attacking party. Eileen became suspicious of the Cog attack and confided in Piggy Pie that there may be yet another mole within the Toon Resistance. Once the scandal with Constance was cleared, Eileen joined Constance, Mickey Elias, and Roy Law for dinner. The four dicussed the Mayorship and Toontown, but Eileen realized through the former Mayors' conversation that Flippy failed to mention to her about the existence of the Mayor's Manifest, a book written by all the Mayors of Toontown. She and Constance immediately went to retrieve it from Toon Hall and Eileen read it. At the inauguration, Eileen swore in all the new Council members and Constance. Before she inaugurated the new Mayor, Slate Oldman delivered a passionate speech in gratitude for Eileen's service and the Council voted to officially recognize her as the 52nd Mayor of Toontown as opposed to Acting Mayor. The honor stunned and humbled Eileen. In "Edicts of War," Eileen informed Piggy Pie of the potential discovery of Bossbot HQ and that the search for Doctor would become of paramount importance again. Eileen went to visit Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive in "A Tale of Two Mice" and learned of Kilo's bugging technology that the Cogs had stolen. Putting together the pieces that there was a mole in the Toon Resistance and the bugs, Eileen deduced that Piggy Pie's house was bugged. This turned out to be true, but it wasn't just Piggy Pie's house. All of the Toons of the World vases contained bugs. Eileen began to destroy them one-by-one but invovled the rest of the Toon government to contain the crisis. They visited Clarabelle Cow to inform her that the Cattlelog had been infiltrated, but to Eileen's shock, Clarabelle fled into a Cog building. The chase for Clarabelle continued in "The Last Cow" when the Cog building in which she was hiding was stormed. However, she escaped with the Cogs. The Toons arranged a trial for her, but the Cogs intervened on her behalf, organizing a trial in Lawbot HQ. In "Trial of the Lawbots," in order to obtain a permit to prosecute Clarabelle with a Toon team, Kilo, Piggy Pie, Eileen Irenic, and Atticus Lynch entered Lawbot Tower One in Lawbot HQ and asked the Clerk of the District Attorney, citing Cog law. Their request was surprisingly granted. The jury was selected in "Castle on the Cliff," and was a 6-6 Toon/Cog split, almost ensuring a hung jury. Eileen was questioned during the trial in "Brawl of the Bossbots" and pleaded with Clarabelle to withdraw her case, but to no avail. Fretting an inevitable tie in the jury, Eileen coordinated a surprise attack on Lawbot HQ for after the verdict's reveal. The attack never came to fruition, as Clarabelle was declared guilty by the jury in "By a Preponderance." Eileen still ordered the raze of Lawbot HQ, but the arrest of Clarabelle was peaceful. During jury deliberations, Eileen orchestrated a massive attack on all four Cog HQs that would end them once and for all. She joined the part of Toons to attack the Chairman and CEO the same night, and she journeyed to the Docks. The group landed on the Bossbot crag in "Hearts Ablaze" and disguised themselves as kitchen staff. They massacred the Cogs in the kitchen and adopted waiter uniforms. They poisoned half the high-tiered Bossbots gathered in the Bossbot Clubhouse's banquet hall with contaminated oil, and defeated the other half with gags. They then engaged in an intense battle with the CEO, of which only seven survived (Slate Oldman went sad and returned to the playground). The battle, seemingly bleak, was turned when a Big Cheese set fire to the CEO. The Big Cheese also reunited the Toons with Doctor and Smokey Joe. The Toons, perplexed by the Big Cheese's actions, followed him to a safe corner of the Clubhouse where he revealed to them that The Chairman was actually Ash Ingalls. Upon further pressing, they learned that the Big Cheese was a Cog reincarnation of Flippy Flopper. Flippy led the Toons out of the Clubhouse in "Banners High," first showing them the crypt of the Toons. Outside the Clubhouse in the courtyard of Bossbot Headquarters, the Toons battled the last remaining Bossbots and then the Chairman himself. Out of gags and unwilling to hurt Ash, the Toons lost Horace Calves in the ensuing battle. Pete Ingalls empowered his son to overcome his conversion and rip off his face, ending the Chairman's reign and restoring Ash to his former self. However, the act left Ash catatonic and severely maimed. The Toons returned to the Docks and Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive activated destabilizers which collapsed the crag into the sea. The celebration was shortlived as Eileen and the others witnessed firsthand the arrival of a derelict ship from beyond the fog, bearing the emblem of the chipmunk Kingdom of Scuridiae. Contact was reestablished. "Silent Night" Eileen featured prominently in the 2018 Christmas Special, "Silent Night," set in the past. On Christmas Eve shortly before the arrival of the Cogs, Eileen was asked by her children (Constantine and Irene Irenic) to tell them the story of the cause of the War that caused the founders of Toontown to flee Cartonia. Eileen does so, reveling the chance to spend the night before Christmas with her children. She read mostly from the Diary of War. After her children fell asleep, she went to wake her husband, Paul, to hide the presents under the tree. ''Contact'' Eileen returned in "They Came From the North." She was on the Docks when the Cartonians arrived by ship. Though the banner was of the Kingdom of Scuridiae, six Cartonians from other species emerged. Immediately skeptical, she aided in their arrest and incarceration. The next day, Eileen along with the Toon Council and Toon Patrol conducted six interrogations with the new arrivals. She was unhappy with their answers, and did not trust any of them. With the threat of the Cogs still looming over them, Eileen began to view the struggle against the Cogs as nothing more than a prelude to the war that would surely come with the Cartonian contact. In "Equinox," Eileen met secretly with Cog Flippy Flopper to discuss the destruction of the Sellbots and Bossbots, and the schism of the Lawbots and Cashbots. Together, they plotted to destroy the remainder of Cog Nation from within. After Christmastime, a petition came before the Toon Council in "Outlanders" to release the five non-fox Cartonians to a house arrest program with the aim of eventual citizenship. The motion was voted down 5-1, with Eileen in agreement against the motion. She spent her Christmas alone, reminiscing on the family she lost. In the new year in "Countdown," a second petition was put to a vote among the Toon Council regarding a potential house arrest program for the non-fox Cartonians. The petition was denied on a 3-3 vote, with Eileen vocally against it. Upon learning that Evelyn Quin and Cale Metfin were BioFreaks, she became distrustful of all for having concealed this. Eileen met with Flippy to discuss options and he informed her of a Cashbot-planned attack on Pajama Place. Eileen had Kilo Byte and Hyla Sensitive install a Cog building repellant in Tex Ewing's shop, and shortly after the battle on Pajama Place began. The Cogs were easily quelled, and Flippy was intentionally injured. Tex's shop was put to the test in "Welcome to Toontown" when a Cog tried to take over, but exploded in the process. Eileen ordered the devices to be installed all over Toontown. Weeks later, the Toon Council was forced to adopt the house arrest petition due to mounting financial pressure. Eileen adopted Rook James, and later watched the interview with Declan Antlin and the Cartonians. She worried about the long-term success of the house arrest program and when it will become apparent that the Cartonians had to be eliminated. Eileen relinquished her sponsorship of Rook a week later in "Truth Will Out" after his presence in her home was decidedly unwelcome as she viewed him as a replacement for her dead son. At a sponsor meeting, Aleck Harding volunteered to take Rook. In "Revenge of the Lawbots," Eileen rushed to help the Brrrgh after the Lawbots made their long-awaited return by turning Polar Place and other streets grey. Evelyn Quin was unaffected in the attack and Eileen forced the five non-fox Cartonians to visit Dr. Artery. The doctor revealed the likelihood that the Cartonians did not have laff, and were thus impervious to Cog attacks. Doctor proposed reactivating the Emergency Portal to bring rain to Toontown again. Shortly thereafter, Eileen learned from an injured Flippy that the Lawbots had cracked the Etiquette Algorithm and knew of the existence of the Playgrounds. The Cogs subsequently broke Clarabelle Cow and Blair Fawkes out of prison. Eileen went to Pete Ingalls' estate in "This Too Shall Pass" in order to ask him to help reignite the Emergency Portal's rain. He agreed to help, and Eileen put the plan in motion. She informed Flippy of the Toons' intent to launch a counterstrike against the Lawbots, and that the Cashbots must be there too. On the morning of the Deluge, she met with Flippy again, and he asked Eileen to be the one to kill him. Though she initially protested, she finally assented. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Eileen fought the Cogs in Toontown Central. Once the rain reached flood levels, and it was apparent the battle was won, Eileen went to the roof of Toon Hall to watch the rest of the Deluge. She was savagely attacked by Clarabelle Cow, who blamed her for the latter's misery. Clarabelle grievously injured Eileen, but was pushed to her death by Blair Fawkes. Eileen was traumatized by the attack, but honored her word to Flippy and killed him. His death effectively eliminated the Cogs from Toontown for good. Character Namesake Eileen Irenic's surname is an English word meaning "aiming or aimed at peace." This name was chosen because of Eileen's leadership of the Resistance and her dedication to peace in Toontown. Trivia *Of the eight main characters of Rewritten, Eileen Irenic is the only truly original character. **Four of the main characters were NPCs from Toontown and three were based on real Toontown players *Eileen is one of three main characters to maintain that status through all season, along with Piggy Pie and Doctor. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Mice Category:Mayors of Toontown Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters